


Dearly Dominant

by MoonLewd



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, Smut, bro it's just... porn lol, let's go lesbians let's GOOOOO, scieszkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLewd/pseuds/MoonLewd
Summary: [Fic contains two consenting adults!][Oneshot!]Originally, they WERE supposed to go OUT for their date...But, clearly, they ended up staying inside instead.Jacquelyn had some ideas up her sleeve, knowing how much of a bottom Olivia could be. :^)
Relationships: Olivia Caliban/Jacquelyn Scieszka
Kudos: 9





	Dearly Dominant

**Author's Note:**

> (^: hehehe

Jacquelyn pinned Olivia against the wall of the librarian’s room, gripping the woman's wrists tightly. The spy's lips crashed against the librarian's, her eyes wide with surprise.

Jacquelyn hummed into the kiss as she licked at Olivia's lips hungrily, then dropping her left wrist to go and grab at some hair on the lower back of the librarian's head, pulling slightly -

This caused Olivia to gasp, pulling away slightly, her eyes fluttering closed, her eyebrows arching. Jacquelyn smirked, pulling on her hair again, causing the librarian to moan, her back arching.

"Do you… have a _ fetish _ for that, sweetie?" Jacquelyn cooed into the woman's ear. Olivia shivered under the spy’s weight, their breasts pressed together. Olivia's legs threatened to lock and drop from under her, but she fought it.

Jacquelyn chuckled, then crashed her lips back into Olivia's, kissing her hungrily. Olivia whimpered, her body weakening. She moaned into the kiss, allowing Jacquelyn's tongue entrance. Jacquelyn dropped Olivia's other wrist, then using her now free hand to snake her way up Olivia's shirt.

The woman's bare skin was hot to the touch - clearly because of the situation. Their tongues swirled around each other as they moaned, occasionally pulling their lips apart for breath, saliva dripping down.

Jacquelyn's hand eventually found its way to the librarian's bare breasts, and the spy pulled away from the kiss, grinning,

"Olivia… where’s your bra, baby?"

Olivia's chest rose and fell quickly, her vision clouded from the onslaught of pleasure the sneaky woman had given her. The spectacled woman blinked at her,

"I-I didn't really... need one... right now..." she breathed, trying to formulate a _sensible_ thought.

Jacquelyn only gave her a sly half-grin, then pinching and pulling at one of her nubs. Olivia let out a lustful cry, throwing her head to the side. Jacquelyn tightened her grip on the woman's hair so that Olivia's whipping head pulled, causing the librarian to let out yet another cry of pleasure.

" _ Calm down, _ my little _ bottom bitch..." _ Jacquelyn whispered huskily into the librarian’s ear, then pressing a knee between Olivia's legs, lifting her pencil skirt, applying ample pressure. 

The librarian let out a small whine, looking at Jacquelyn with pleading eyes.

Jacquelyn gazed at Olivia through half lidded eyes,

_ "Aw, _ what’s the matter, baby,” She whispered as she began to grind her knee against Olivia's clothed pussy,  _ "Need something?" _

The horny librarian let out a small gasp,  _ "J-Jackyyyyyy" _ The librarian moaned out in desperation,  _ "plEAse!!" _

"Please _ what, _ sweetheart?" Jacquelyn huffed, playing with both of Olivia’s breasts, now, the spy’s knee working the woman up.

_ "Fuck _ me, Jacquelyn!  _ Fuck me!" _ Olivia cried out breathlessly, her eyes filled with lustful need,  _ "Fuck me, please!  _ **_Please!!_ ** _"_ She yelped, Jacquelyn grinning in triumph.

"You're a cute little thing, aren’t you, _Caliban?"_ The spy cooed, taking her hands out from under the woman's shirt. Olivia groaned as Jacquelyn pulled her knee away from the librarian's now soaked panties.

_ "Mmmn _ , you've drenched my pant leg." Jacquelyn hummed, then shoving Olivia onto the bed. Olivia lay in desperate wait, her chest rising and lowering carefully, gazing at Jacquelyn, who grinned at her with hunger,

"You'll be  _ so _ much fun to  _ play  _ with, won’t you?"

Olivia only turned her flushed face away slightly, embarrassed at the words she'd spoken before. Jacquelyn giggled, crawling onto the bed, then hovering over her.

_ "I'll show you how the other women in the organization did it." _ Jacquelyn whispered huskily, causing the librarian to shiver in anticipation, gazing up at her with wanting eyes.

Jacquelyn slipped off her own clothes quickly, then pulled off Olivia's far too easily. The spy then pulled the librarian's legs apart, wrapping her own around them. She then pressed her own body against Olivia's, their breasts and slits squishing against one another

The sudden contact of another woman's pussy against her own made Olivia feel as if lightning had hit her. The warmth she felt against her cunt was so... _hot._

Jacquelyn licked her lips as she began to move slowly from side to side, sliding their clits over each other, both of their wetness providing ample lubrication. The pleasure rippled through Olivia's body, her abdomen growing hot. She looked away, not knowing what to do. Jacquelyn moved her hands to pin Olivia's wrists down onto the bed,

_ "Look  _ at me, baby..." She cooed down at the librarian,  _ "Look _ at me while I  _ fuck you". _

These words made Olivia shudder. She looked at Jacquelyn's face, which was dark with pleasure and dominance.

The spy began to move her hips up and down, rubbing this way and that, making a mess of the woman under her. Olivia soon devolved into a drooling hot mess, moaning, eyes rolling upward. 

The juices from their cunts gushed and dripped onto the bed under them, making a Very Fine Damp spot underneath. Jacquelyn groaned and huffed, humping and grinding, kissing Olivia every so often,

"My naughty little bitch - _ I knew you were like this..." _ She moaned, "Such a … cute little bottom… tell me…  _ tell me how much you love being topped like this…  _ **_whore_ ** _..." _

Olivia's head was a hazy, horny mess. She managed something, something that bubbled up from the pit of her pleasure,

"I'm- I- I'm just! _Y-your little bottom b-bitch!!_ _R-rub me raaaaaw!"_ She moaned loudly through her little squeaks of pleasure, "I've been..! I've been a bad..! Bad girl..! _P-punish my... cute little s-sopping wet p-pussy..!!!!"_

Jacquelyn grinned in triumph, moaning,

"I’m glad you’ve… accepted your position…  _ you little slut..." _

Olivia felt as if she was going to  _ explode _ \- and rightfully so-

But Jacquelyn removed her slit from the librarian's, causing the spectacled woman to whine with desperation. Before the woman could speak, Jacquelyn placed a soft finger onto the librarian's lips, moving slowly downwards,

_ "Hush, _ baby… I’ll take  _ very _ good care of you..."

Olivia's eyes were dark with lust and need, her legs spreading as far as they could, her hips getting sore.

Jacquelyn slipped downwards, running her hands down Olivia’s sides, situating her mouth right over the woman's pussy. Jacquelyn softly blew onto it, causing the woman to moan loudly, one of her hands flying to Jacquelyn's head, grasping at her hair.

_ "Grabby _ , aren't we?" Jacquelyn said, breathing against Olivia's soaking slit. The spectacled woman whimpered once again, bucking her hips upward, the wetness of her hole tapping at Jacquelyn's chin. The spy gave a close-mouthed grin, looking down at her glistening pussy, licking her lips before closing her mouth around Olivia's clit, sucking harshly. 

Olivia lost it - the librarian threw her head back, letting out breathy groan after groan, grabbing at Jacquelyn's head as the spy sucked at her swollen bud.

The spy hummed, then slipping two fingers into Olivia - the librarian let out a loud wail of pleasure, her back greatly arching, her legs wrapping around Jacquelyn. Her left hand gripped at Jacquelyn's hair, while her right hand gripped at the sheets for dear life. She begged and pleaded as the spy sucked, licked, and fingered her poor, defenseless fuckhole, begging for release.

_ "P-plEASE, Jacquelyn! _ " Olivia gave a desperate, breathy cry,  _ "PLEASE let m-me c-cum!!" _ She begged, tears coming from her eyes. 

She felt as if her body was on  _ fire _ \- her pussy was being _ tortured. _ Her breaths came in hiccups at times, her chest rising and falling rapidly, trying to keep up with Jacquelyn's tongue and fingers. 

Jacquelyn moaned into her precious bits, slipping her tongue in with her fingers, causing Olivia to see stars. Another finger slipped in. The librarian cried out in anguish, begging, pleading the spy to let her cum... but Jacquelyn pulled away all too soon.

Olivia cried out desperately, nearly sobbing with lustful desperation, her face a horny fucking mess.

Jacquelyn licked her fingers and lips, wiping her face off. She looked down at a heavily breathing Olivia,

"I know the  _ perfect  _ way to get you to squirt, baby..." She whispered huskily before moving away from the librarian. Olivia's view was too hazy from lust to see what the spy was doing-

-Until the woman came back with a double-ended dildo.

Olivia's breathing hitched in her throat, and she swallowed,

_ "O-oh..." _ She let out, staring from the toy to Jacquelyn's darkened face. 

The spy settled over the tiny librarian, then slipped the toy into her own cunt, humming with pleasure. 

Olivia swallowed as the tip touched her entrance.

"...I’m sure you’ll  _ enjoy _ a little  _ roughness..." _ Jacquelyn hummed giddily. 

Before Olivia could even utter a noise in response, the spy shoved the toy into the librarian's pussy, causing her to throw her head back in surprise. Olivia let out a loud, long moan as the large toy filled her, reaching to her deepest parts.

_ "J-Jacquelyn-!" _ Olivia gasped,  _ "It-it's so  _ **_d-deep_ ** _ , I-!" _

"You  _ what, _ baby?" Jacquelyn whispered lustfully into her ear,  _ "Tell me..." _

_ "I- I want m-more!!" _ Olivia yelped, her hands gripping at the sheets. 

Jacquelyn giggled - she then slammed into her, making Olivia cry out. The spy continued to hump the librarian, the dildo making the most lewdest of noises with their cunts, the sheets getting _damper._

Olivia gasped and moaned and cried out, begging and pleading and mewling with pleasure.

Jacquelyn watched in hungry glee as the librarian came absolutely _undone_ under her, turning into a slutty little mess, losing her grasp on reality.

_ "Mmmnnn… baby…."  _ Jacquelyn droned as she continued to move her hips, her head swimming with lust,  _ "Are you gonna…  _ **_cum_ ** _ for me..? _ _ All over my… all over my toy..?" _

Olivia groaned, gasped, and called out helplessly.

Jacquelyn grinned, " _ Tell me,  _ my little _ slut _ ... buck your cute little hips some'more,  _ hmm?" _

Olivia whimpered, tears forming in her eyes - she couldn't take the pressure building in her abdomen. It was like _ fire. _ Something was  _ building... _ her pussy twitched and burned and dripped. Her legs kept trying to widen, but they were as wide as she could possibly let them. 

Jacquelyn giggled, watching the desperate woman under her. The librarian's breasts bounced gently with every deep thrust, her head was swimming - she couldn't think straight. 

All she could think about was the thick toy inside her. The lust that trapped her mind. Her tongue hung out of her mouth, drooling and gasping. Her eyes rolled upward, void of any coherent thoughts. Her mind was _mush,_ her body was _Jacquelyn's._ Olivia had given up -  _ She **loved** it.  _

Jacquelyn smiled darkly at Olivia's face, the poor bitch was all gone, now. Lost in pleasure.

The spy leaned down to her ear,  _ "Speak, my little  _ **_slut,_ ** _ tell me-" _

Olivia gasped, looking into Jacquelyn's eyes,  _ "PlEAse FUCK me! Harder!  _ **_HARDer_ ** _!!" _ the librarian cried out, her pussy twitching, her mind going blank. 

Jacquelyn giggled darkly, smiling,

_ “Ooooh, _ I’ll  **_fuck_ ** you alright, love… I’ll make you  **_scream_ ** ..."

Jacquelyn continued to pound into the hot mess that was Olivia, watching the librarian arch her back, groan, moan, whine and beg for release. The heat building in Olivia's abdomen was about to release, and the spy felt it. She licked at Olivia's neck, moving to her lips, slipping tongue in, kissing her deeply. Olivia hummed, so desperate, Jacquelyn parting from the woman's lips after a minute,

_ "Aaahnnn…. Ah!  _ **_AH!_ ** _ " _ Olivia cried out, staring at the woman above her,  _ "I'm..!! I'm gonna  _ **_c-cu-u-ummm-!!_ ** _ " _

_ " _ **_Cum_ ** _ for me, baby..." _ Jacquelyn whispered huskily into her ear,  _ "Let go. _ Let me hear you  _ scream _ , you little _ SLUT." _

Olivia gasped as Jacquelyn gave a good, hard thrust into her cunt, causing the librarian to throw her head back, back arching, hands gripping wildly at the sheets. 

Throaty, loud, moans escaped her mouth as the spectacled woman came, squirting all over the toy, the bed, Jacquelyn, and herself.

Jacquelyn moaned, cumming with Olivia, squeezing her eyes shut, seeing stars.

After what seemed like forever in orgasmic bliss, Jacquelyn collapsed beside Olivia, the toy pulling from the librarian.

Olivia lay in the bed, a complete mess, chest heaving, nearly passed out. Jacquelyn's chest rose and fell quickly, staring at the spent woman beside her.

The spy hummed, tiredly pulling her side of the dildo out from her own pussy, then gave one more lustful tongue kiss to the librarian, their tongues swirling around each other, the aftershocks of their orgasms still shaking them both slightly.

"You’re… so  _ good, _ Olivia..." Jacquelyn huffed, gently brushing some hair from the spectacled woman’s sweaty face.

Olivia sighed, _ “Mmmnn… _ I… love you too…” She joked breathlessly, cupping the spy’s face. Jacquelyn chuckled,

“I love you more… _ you adorable bitch… _ ”


End file.
